The present invention relates to a cassette loading device for a video cassette tape recorder (hereinafter, referred to as a VCR), and more particularly to a cassette loading device which is designed to load and unload a tape cassette by making use of the driving force of a capstan motor in a front loading type VCR.
In a conventional VCR, a motor for use in loading a cassette is required to transport the cassette to a specified loaded position for reproduction and recording, and a capstan motor is additionally provided to make a tape running by activating a capstan shaft, a supply reel and a take-up reel. Accordingly, there are some disadvantages in that the two separate motors are required to activate the cassette and the tape, respectively, thus giving rise to a complicated structure of a VCR which impairs reduction in size and cost.